Angel I didn't know I had
by Cherrychick27
Summary: Arnold's life is chaos and needs an angel to help him put the pieces back and perhaps Helga is just the one for the job? HelgaXArnold PhoebeXGerald
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

So here we go again and as promised it will be about a 10-chapter story. Anyways R&R

Disclaimer:

I do not own Hey Arnold

Chapter 1

Arnolds P.O.V.

To say the years had changed Arnold was an understatement for many reasons granted, but he was still him in the ways one would expect as well. For starters, his dream girl Lila was one of the biggest waste of time that he hadn't imagined and he felt that she ruined dating for him. Trusting people, he still did, but being able to give a girl his heart was a whole different matter in itself. The only girl who he really had respect for at all was Helga for she opened his eyes to the person Lila truly was and Helga kindness one of the reasons he knew she was one you wanted in your corner. He knew she wasn't the bully she portrayed for over the years she had become dare he say softer. His second issue was one he hated dealing with was politics well sports to be more to the point because the captain on the baseball team was up and it was between him or Sid.

Getting ready for school distracted him from his current train of thoughts that were leading to a place he really didn't want to go. He had his hat on top of his blond hair which was attached to his football head that he had finally grown into. Once out the door he breathed in the fresh air that didn't smell of his grandma's odd cooking. On his way to school he wondered what today would bring, but he knew that now was not the moment to be wrapping his thoughts around that topic. Arnold looked and saw Helga walking with a dare he say it look that he hadn't seen in a while and being the gentlemen he was Arnold pulled over.

"Hey Helga, are you ok? Want a ride?" Asked Arnold Concerned

"Oh hi football head…..I can walk. Thanks, but no thanks hair boy." Helga replied without her usual gusto

"Helga, you look like you need to talk and I'm willing to listen. That and its starting to rain. Please let me give you a ride," Replied Arnold in his I care about you tone

"Well seeing as your so persistent I suppose, but I'm not going to talk," Helga replied in her normal gruff tone.

"Whatever you say Helga, "Arnold said with his signature smirk.

"That's right Arnoldo Whatever I say," Helga replied with a hidden smile on her face that he still saw out of the corner of his eye.

The ride to school was in a comfortable silence, which was fine with both parties. Once at school Helga bid him a farewell and he assumed was to find Phebe. He felt the need to check on her even though he knew that Helga could easily hold her own no problem. Locking the car door Arnold walked into find the usual Phoebe and Gerald being lovey while Helga gave them a hard time. Her eyes shone bluer that normal, but wait a minute he thought when in the hell did he start noticing these things? Arnold shook it off because perhaps he was just really tired. Walking up to them he mentally got ready for the fire that she was and yet it seemed to suit her well. However, the conversion he didn't expect to walk into though.

"Phoebe, I'm going to that dance and I'm damned well not going with stinky eww," Helga said which shook Arnold out of his slight daze

"Helga you have to go please for me?," Asked Phoebe with her big round eyes

"oh, for the love of-! Fine Phoebe I'll go but I'm not going with a date.

"Greeting Arnold, how are you this morning?" Asked Phoebe with a mischievous glint in her eye

"I'm good, how are you?" Arnold asked wondering what she was calculating

"Well I want Helga to come to the dance, but she refuses to have a date…are you going? Phoebe asked with a grin that gave him chills

"Crimney! No Phoeb's! don't you dare I don't want a date….I can stand on my own two feet," Helga jumped in with a panicked tone

"Well Helga, Stinky won't back off so either Arnold or Stinky Take you pick," Replied Phoebe

Arnold stood there stunned due to the face that Phoebe had just sprung this on him and he really didn't plan on going himself. IN a moment, he made the choice now he hoped it wouldn't bite him later.

"Helga, I'll go with you that way He will leave you alone. If you want .," Replied Arnold wondering what he was thinking.

"Arnoldo, its more than that he wants to date me and I'm really not interested." Replied Helga

"Well I could pretend to be your boyfriend for a little while so he will lay off. I want to help you," Replied Arnold

"Crimney, alright hair boy, but this is only temporary got it? "confirmed Helga

"Whatever you say Helga," Arnold replied with a smile

"Doi! Of course Arnold whatever I say," Replied Helga with an odd look in her eyes

"Well ladies and gent's its time to go to class," Said Gerald in a weirded out tone.

With that in mind they all started walking to class on the way there Arnold offered his hand and she took it after all he thought they better play the part. He felt happy for the first time in a while, but he didn't know why. He would think on it later first off they needed to get to class.

Authors Note:

Please r&R I hope you enjoye


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate them so here goes chapter 2. For all those following it makes my day. J

Chapter 2

Helga's P.O.V.

Helga was glad everyone had something else to momentarily because her head was filled with more thoughts then she could go through now. She was in shock that Arnold was her date for she had given up chasing him, but that didn't mean she wasn't in love him still. Stinky chasing her was getting irksome to say the least and she didn't understand why he was into all she saw him as was a friend at the most. So, at least for now Arnold was her protection, but a small part of her hoped that it wasn't temporary. Helga was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Arnold staring at her to see if she was ok. She didn't notice anything till Phoebe tapped her on the shoulder to shake her out of her thoughts.

"Helga? Are you ok?" Asked Phoebe concerned

"Huh? Oh crimnney! What is it phoebe?" Helga replied

"We have an assignment, but I think you were deep in your thoughts," Phoebe said

"Really? In that case, what is it?' Asked Helga

"Well we have to write a history paper on our favorite person in history," Replied phoebe

"Ok, we have ho long to do this?" Helga inquired

"About a week. Now what's on your mind?" replied Phoebe

"Ok I have that done in 2 days' time. As for what's on my mind can we talk about this after we get out of school over at your house. " Helga replied

"Sounds good Helga let's go it's time for second period," Said Phoebe

"sure Phoeb's," Said Helga getting up

As Helga was going to walk to class she bumped into a hard chest. Looking up she saw a smirking Arnold with a mischievous look in his eyes. She turned redder than a tomato and on her embarrassment scale it was at a 11.

"Hey Helga, ready for class?" Asked Arnold with a smirk

"s-s-s-sure Football head let's go." Replied Helga with a small smile

He threw an arm around her waist and they walked to her next class appearing like your everyday couple in love. She heard whispers at they walked by, which was making this one of more memorable first days. Being juniors they had some power. Once they reached her second class there was a few minutes to spare. They stood there both sharing an awkward moment with his arm around her waist and nestled close to him.

"Helga, we have to be convincing I am going to kiss you if you want me to stop squeeze my arm ok?" Assured Arnold.

Arnold's P.O.V.

He saw her nod her head in agreement and with that in mind he kissed her gently, but lovingly. He pulled her tighter to him while she looped her arms around his neck. This went on for a few minutes before she squeezed his arm and the look in her eyes made him feel a fire that went from the pit of his stomach and into his. Arnold didn't know why but he really enjoyed kissing her, but a part of him secretly wanted to do more of it.

"Helga I will be here then some lunch?" Suggested Arnold in his usual tone.

"Doi! Hair boy you better be back here," Replied Helga a little breathless

Arnold smirked giving her one last kiss on the forehead and a hug. He felt her blush against her chest. He let her ago and went to walk to class with a big grin on his face. Walking to class he didn't seem to notice much stuck in his own little world. That was until stinky pushed him into a row of lockers as hard as he could.

"Arnold, you need to break with Helga. She is mine," Threatened Stinky

"Whoa chill out Stinky. For one Helga, doesn't want you she wants me. Two threatening me isn't going to help and three you can't force someone to love you. Leave us alone stinky and if I hear you come have tried while I'm in class or something else I promise hell," Replied Arnold with fierce anger in his eyes.

With that he pushed Stinky off him and continued to class while his mind was filled with thoughts of protecting Helga. Once in class Arnold sat down and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying. Class flew by and once the bell rang he nearly jumped out of his seat. Then out the door to get Helga and he felt excited to see her, but didn't question why for he could do that when he got home. Helga was waiting for him leaning on the wall looking through the crowd.

"Hey beautiful miss me?" Arnold whispered in her ear

"Hey Arnoldo let's go I'm hungry and just so you know I'm not a cheap date," replied Helga

"Sure, whatever you say Helga," Arnold replied with his smirk

Arnold threw his arm around Helga and they walked to the cafeteria to meet Phoebe and Gerald. If Arnold were being honest with himself was getting used to this quickly and he could have sworn Helga was too.

Authors note: R&R enjoy J


End file.
